Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-5281760-20130105225653
@TLM At this point, I think it's going to be impossible continue any kind of plot this story may have had unless you pull out one of your life-saving slideshow recaps, so for now, I'm just going to continue by writing the first things that pop into my head. *in the kitchen* Me: Hi, everyone! TLM: Woah, how'd you get here, WDMWG? Me: Wow, I don't even get a hello. I just felt like dropping by... *grabs a chocolate-chip cookie* and sampling one of these cookies you're so obsessed about... *grabs another* or two... *grabs another* or three... Riley: *suspiciously* There's another reason why you're here, isn't there? Me: N-no! What would give you such an idea, how did you find out, or well, I mean, I'm not hiding anything, not that I have anything to hide... *Rosalie and Adelina (from Radiance, for those of you who read it) burst out of the closet* Rosalie: *over exuberantly* Hi everybody! It's so nice to see you all! I'm feeling so happy today, and I have no idea why! Maybe it's because the sun's shining! Or maybe it's because I got 34 seconds more sleep than last night! Or maybe... ooh, cookies! *rushes for cookie jar* Adelina: *takes out earplugs* Ugh, she's been driving me crazy all day! TLM: Wait, hang on, I thought you were dead! Didn't everyone in Radiance *SPOILER!* die at the end when the universe exploded? Adelina: Wow, I don't even get a hello. And quit pointing out my author's glaring plot holes! Me: Okay, you're both probably wondering what on Lexicon's going on with Rosalie. Well, she pretty much raided the candy jar, the cookies, and pretty much anything else sweet in my house while I was waiting desperately for one of my muses to inspire me for my next chapter. *glares accusingly at Adelina* Adelina: Hey, don't look at me! I don't know a thing about this story, which personally, I find even crazier than my own. The only reason you even dragged me from the used-up character closet of doom is because you needed me to control your out-of-control OC! Oh well, I'm happy to be out of there at any rate. Seriously, you guys don't want to know how creepy it is in there. Do you realize how many dead bodies there are rotting-- Me: Okay, okay, you've -- or rather, I've -- beat that pun to death several times, so let's just let it go. Anyway, now Rosalie has a massive sugar rush, and basically is causing the same damage as a category 5 tornado. TLM: Huh. So what does this have to do with us? Me: *guiltily* Well, I was kinda hoping that you two would... Riley: No way! We are definitely not babysitting your OC's! You brought them into existence; they're your problem. Me: I know, I know, but please, just for half an hour. TLM: I-- Me: Great! See ya! *runs out the door* Rosalie: *holding one of Two-Brains' rays* Hey, I wonder what this glaring red 'Holy Cow, Don't Press this Button Button' does! TLM: Wait, don't-- *pressess button* Riley: Oh great...